The Devil Within
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Luciano finds himself facing his inner devil. He's lost everything because if his inner devil. How will he handle it? (A 2P!Italy x 1P!Germany story)


**Hallo and welcome to this story! Has devils, death, and feels! So enjoy! Also names in **_italics _**is just way of showing the reader the difference between the devil and person.**_  
_

**Paring: 2P!Italy x 1P!Germany**

Luciano groaned slightly feeling something warm and wet moving on his face. It felt like...licking...? He moved his head slightly and opened his eyes seeing Berlitz licking his face. He blinked a few times looking at the German Shepherd who continued to lick at his face. Luciano groaned and rubbed his head. "Okay...okay that's enough. Thank you." Berlitz barked and lied down on his lap, wagging his tail as Luciano rubbed his head. "Now where's Luddy? And what happened last night...?" He gently moved the dog from his lap as he stood up and looked around. The living room was a mess. Couch turned over, shattered glass bottles on the ground, what looked like blood on the wall.

Luciano started to walk up the stairs, gripping his head. He walked down the hall and poked his head into his office. "Luddy?" Nope, he wasn't in there. He continued down the hall to his room, the door slightly opened. He pushed a bit more and pokes his head inside.

Said German was lying in bed, his back facing the Italian. Luciano smiled and skipped inside and pocked his back. "Luddy? Luddy wake up."

The German didn't move. Luciano blinked and set his hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Luddy...come on wake up Luddy." He started to get worried. Ludwig didn't even make a sound. Then something caught his sense of smell. Something that wasn't there before. Blood. Luciano stiffened and he quickly turned him on his back and gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as he set his hand over his mouth.

"N-no! Lu-Luddy!? Bu-but..."

There lied Ludwig, blood stained sheets, a deep slash across his neck, almost severing his head, multiple deep gashes across his chest and stomach as an animal with huge claws slashed him multiple times. Luciano sniffled looking at the lifeless ice blue eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Luciano grit his teeth. "Wh-who...who could have done this...wha-what happened...la-last night." He took a step back and his hand gripped his arm. He stopped moving and slowly looked down at his hand and yelled scrambling out of the room hitting the wall in the hall. His hand was covered in blood. He panted hard and started trembling. "Bu-but...I-I di-didn't...no this isn't right!" He grit his teeth then blinked feeling something in his other hand. He shakily and slowly looked down at his left hand and saw a bloody knife. He quickly dropped it and gripped his hair falling on his knees.

"Wha-what the hell is going on!? Where did this come from! I-I didn't kill Luddy! I love Luddy...Lu-Luddy...I." He gripped his head tighter and groaned stumbling down the hall. He sniffled as tears streamed down his face. "I-I couldn't have...what happened...?"

He walked down the stairs and looked around. It was dark for some reason. "What happened to the lights...?" He spotted Berlitz lying on the floor on his side. Luciano smiled softly. "Berlitz. Hey boy..." The dog perked up and wagged his tail. He got up and ran over to him, his fur bloody around his paws, muzzle, and back.

Luciano rubbed his head. "He-hey now...why are you all bloody?" The dog looked up at him, whimpering softly and folding his ears back, shivering slightly. "Oh...wait...where are the other two...?"

Berlitz barked and lied back down whimpering and shaking more. "O-oh...I found Luddy dead...we're...we're all alone boy..." He hugged the dog around his neck and petted him a bit. Berlitz licked his cheek.

Then their was a loud laugh that echoed through the house that made both of them looked around. Berlitz growled, his fur standing on end as he stood in front of Luciano. "Be-Berlitz...?"

Then a figure appeared in front of them. Luciano blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what the hell?!"

Black wings, dark suit, sharp nails, sharp fangs, a tail, horns, dark blood red eyes that looked as if they were glowing, dark brown almost red hair, and a familliar curl poking out the left side of his head. "Ciao Luci~"

"Wh-who the hell are you...?"

The creature smirked. "I'm you. Well...not exactly. To be honest I go by many names. Your dark side, inner evil, the creation of all your sins, etc etc. But just so you're not to confused I'm your devil~" He winks.

"M-my devil...?" He glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" then his eyes go wide eyed. "DI-DID YOU KILL LUDDY!?" Berlitz snarled and barked.

The devil laughed crossing his arms. "Well. Yes and no."

He got up and clenched his fists glaring daggers at the devil in front of him. "What the hell does that mean bastard?"

He chuckles. "Well I did kill him. But I am you. So you did too~ The bloody knife? Hands covered in blood? You may have loved him, but deeeeeep down inside you hate the man. Why? He's a 1P, you find them weak, useless, disposable. Love is strong. But hate is stronger~"

Luciano shook his head fast and gripped his hair. "N-no! Yo-you're lying! I love Luddy! I do. I don't hate him..."

The devil chuckles. "Look I pretty much represent the darkest, deepest pit of your heart and soul. I know what I'm talking about."

Luciano fell on his knees and shook his head. "No! You're lying damn it! NO NO NO NO! I don't hate Luddy!"

Berlitz snarled and charged forward jumping up and snapping his jaw around the devil's neck. Luciano looked up as more tears cascaded down his pale face. He saw the dark look on the devil's face. "N-no! Let go!"

The devil chuckles as blood trails down the corner of his mouth. He gripped the dog's neck and squeezed making him whimper. "Nice pooch you got here."

Luciano stood up on his shaky legs and grit his teeth. "Leave...him...alone."

He tilted his head back a bit and squeezed Berlitz's neck tighter causing him to loosen his jaw around his neck. "He attacked me first." He pouted and pulled the dog from his neck. "Now that's not nice. Someone should have trained you better. Ah well. Bad doggies get punished~" The dog never stopped his growling at the devil.

Luciano growled and mustered up as much strength as he could before charging at the devil. The devil raised a brow and sighed raising his other hand and with a curl of his fingers Luciano doubled over in pain falling on the floor. "Now now. Don't be stupid Luci. I am a force of hell. I have much more power then you. Now as for you pup. How about you go play outside." Without much effort at all he tossed the dog through the open window.

Berlitz yelped as he hit the ground. He was going to jump back through the window but it closed as soon as he was outside. He barks and scratched at the glass. He stopped and growled at three big furry creatures stood outside with him, snarling at him as blood dripped from their razor sharp fangs.

Luciano groaned and tried to sit up but just flopped back down on the ground. His eyes went wide as he heard the desperate yelps from the poor German Shepherd and blood splatter on the window. The sounds of loud crunching filled his ears, and their was movement outside. The beasts had killed Berlitz. He bit his bottom lip and started to sob, his tears running down his face.

The devil laughed and released Luciano from his hold, uncurling his fingers and grinning. "Now I didn't think they'd go and do all that. I thought they'd get their fill from the other two. Hellhounds can be so unpredictable."

Luciano didn't move whilst he lay on the floor. He sniffled and wiped his face. "The-they...they're all-"

"Dead." The devil finished for him. "And soon you will be too." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Luciano was tied to a chair, his head hanging off to the side, his fuchsia eyes now void of any sort of feeling now stared at the devil as he walked closer, setting his finger under his chin and lifting it. "Now don't look so sad. I have a special treat for you!"

"Y-you...took everything away from me..." He muttered.

He chuckled. "Now don't be like that. Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret~ Everyone has a devil. Even your precious Luddy~"

"Don't say his name..." He muttered out.

He gripped his cheeks and frowned, looking him in the eyes. "Don't tell me what to do mortal." He hissed baring his fangs.

"That's enough. We don't have much time _Luciano_." Another voice boomed through the room. A familiar one.

Luciano blinked slowly. His once dull eyes showing some life. "Wah-what...? No...it can't be..."

The devil pouted and let go of his face and stepped aside pouting and swishing his tail. "Awh. I was just having a little fun."

Out of the shadows stepped another devil. Black wings, dark suit, sharp teeth, sharp nails, tail, horns. slicked back blonde hair but with some blood splattered on it, deep red glowing eyes. Their was a serious, yet demonic feel to him. It sent a shiver down Luciano's spine.

"Lu-Luddy!?" He bit his lip and shook his head. "No! You're...you're his devil..."

The Ludwig's devil looked at him and nodded. "Ja. You are correct."

_Luciano_ walked over to him leaning his head on his arm and making circles on his chest with his finger. "Si~ This is _my _Luddy~ Isn't he handsome? You see we actually do share a lot of things in common~ Like our taste in men~ Big, strong, German, and sexy~ You can call him Ludwig if you want~"

Luciano grimaced. _Ludwig_ sighed. "Really. We have to hurry. I'm not sure how long the dogs are going to circle around until they get bored and start destroying things and killing people."

_Luciano_ sighed. "Fine fine." He took a step back. "Since we are pressed for time I'll tell you this. We came out to have some fun! I kill your Luddy and mine kills you! The whole getting killed by someone who looks like your lover thing is pretty funny to us~"

"Sick bastards..." Luciano muttered.

_Ludwig_ lifted up his chin and looked deep into his eyes. "Ja. He had to have all the fun, now it's my turn. But a little parting gift." He smirked before leaning down and kissing him deep on the lips.

Luciano couldn't help but let out a moan and closed his eyes. Which filled up with tears again. When Ludwig pulled back Luciano let out a sob. "Please...let my own demon kill me...I can't handle this...please."

_Ludwig_ shook his head. "I can't do that liebe~ It wouldn't be much fun if I did that. Now just closed your eyes. You'll be with your Ludwig soon enough." He let go of his chin and walked behind the chair. He grabbed both sides of his head with his hands. _Luciano _leaned against the wall and grins, watching.

"Eins." He turns his head hard to one side.

"Damn it no...no...not by him...please" He grit his teeth.

"Zwei." He twists harder to the other side.

"Ti amo Luddy...I'll be with you soon...I promise..."

"Drei." A deadly twist of his neck and a snap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luciano jumped awake, sitting up, panting heavy, and hard gripping his neck with both hands, hair sticking to his forehead from his cold sweat that covered his body and his pillow. Tears were still steadily flowing down his face. He looked down at his shaky hands as he removed them from his neck and took in deep breathes.

Ludwig had jumped awake and sat up with a start and so did Berlitz who was sleeping at the end of the bed. "LUCIANO WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" He looked at the shaking and tear stricken Italian. "Luciano...? What's wrong...? Did you have a bad dream?"

Luciano looked at him and started to sob and cling to his shirt and cry into his chest. He started whaling loudly and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Ludwig just held him tight and rubbed his back trying to comfort him the best he can. Berlitz moved closer and started to lick some of the tears away.

On top of the roof two familiar figures danced around. Horns, wings, tails, dark suites. The two devils grinned at each other. _Ludwig _held _Luciano_ close and chuckled.

"Do you think we tortured him enough?"

He chuckles and nods. "Ja. I think he'll be paranoid for a long while liebe~ Good job. It was really fun~ You do know how to treat a man to a good date~"

He chuckles and grins. "Anything or my Luddy~ I even think the dogs had fun~ We should probably treat them to actually going out for a nice walk~"

_Ludwig_ chuckles. "So they can actually break and kill things? I like the way you think~" The two share a chuckle as they share a deep kiss, their tails curling around each others.


End file.
